Behind Unlocked Doors
by The Crimson Phantom
Summary: What happens when a female Faunus goes into heat and is alone in a room with the one man she loves? An unlocked door and a very angry male Ruby that's what. Sorry if the summary is bad. Ladybug/BlackRose (Genderbent Ruby)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

To say Blake was embarrassed was an understatement, in reality she was dying of humiliation. There she was laying in Weiss's bed with the one man that she's had a crush on since they first met their very first day at Beacon as their friends were at their doorstep looking at both of them just finish their 'alone time'.

'How did this happen' Blake thought to herself as the man thought the same.

 **Ruby's Pov**

"Fucking Sun and his dumb fake ass stories" Ruby angrily said to himself as he walked down the courtyard towards his dorm room that he shared with three girls.

"As if I would believe he got lucky and fucked Blake the night of the dance, that he asked her to, when I clearly told him I had dibs" Ruby mumbled to himself as people avoided his path due to a deadly aura hanging around him, "It was bad enough having to see them dance together but knowing the possibility that they did much more once I left out of anger just pisses me off".

"Sun knew I liked her and have liked her ever since that night when we first came to Beacon, we had a talk about it after the fight at the docks" Ruby stated "I'm tempted to just go kick his fucking ass".

"And then to have him tell me that she was moaning my name the whole time they were fucking, I thought he was my best friend" Ruby yelled the last part getting weird stares from everyone nearby.

"I should just focus on studying" he said, narrowing his silver eyes "Maybe uncle Qrow could help me learn how to get over it, he did get over mom and dad even though it took him years, wait a minute I don't look anything like dad maybe he... no they wouldn't keep that hidden now would they".

"I should just go back to our room to be alone for a while, Blake is probably in the library and Weiss and Yang are training together for the doubles round of the tournament" Ruby said, trying to get his mind off of the subject "at least that's one thing I could look forward to" Ruby chuckled, thinking back to one fight in particular, "Sun's team was fucking pathetic in the first round, who would have known that a man named after the god of the sea would be afraid of water, what a pussy. I do feel kind of bad for Scarlet, he didn't deserve to get have a flaming coconut to the nuts".

"Blake could do way better than Sun" Ruby said angrily as he came towards the door of his room, "unless girls are just into those types of guys, then I have no chance, I'm too cocky and suave but childish at the same time, she wouldn't want me".

"Seems like you and me are in the same boat uncle, never destined to love, just cause we're true hunters" Ruby said with a frown as he opened the door to his room to see Blake in tears.

 **Blake's POV**

Blake was in heat and she couldn't get the face of the handsome young man who always wore a red cloak and carried a scythe out of her head. No matter how hard she tried he would just work his way back into it.

"Why can't I stop thinking about him," she muttered under her breath, trying to resist the urge to relieve herself.

"He obviously has feelings for Weiss so why am I getting my hopes up, he only ever comes to me now when he want's to practice our team attacks, to read or to just talk about how Weiss and Yang are annoying him" Blake said bringing her knees up to her chest.

"I don't even think he notices me," she said as she teared up, "I waited so long for him to ask me to the dance that when Sun asked me, I agreed only to try and get him to notice me for once, of course, that didn't work, he looked everywhere, but at me and then he leaves early when I finally worked up the nerve, with the help of Sun, to go ask if he wanted to dance".

"When I told Yang, my partner, about it, she just told me that he's just like their uncle, that he couldn't stand watching the girl he loves dancing with another man so he ran" Blake said remembering their talk as she cried as the door to the room opened.

"Why doesn't he notice me" she yelled to herself not noticing that the door opened.

"Why doesn't who notice you," Ruby asked, worried, 'damn it Sun I will fucking kill you'.

"Ruby what are you doing here, I thought you were with team SSSN today" Blake asked ignoring the question.

"Oh yeah, well Sun pissed me off so I just came back to get my mind off of things, I thought I would be alone" Ruby stated as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I could leave if you want me to" Blake said as she got up to leave.

"No stay, what's wrong," he asked acting completely mature compared to his cocky childish side.

"Oh, it's just that..." she stopped as her heat started to kick in again, this time stronger than before as her breathing quickening.

"You ok" Ruby asked, noticing the change in breathing.

"Yes, I just need to go" Blake said as she made a run for the door only to have Ruby use his semblance to get in front of her.

"Tell me what's wrong" Ruby seriously said and he grabbed her by her shoulders, looking straight into her amber eyes.

"Uh, um, it's" Blake was losing it, she needed relief, but with Ruby hellbent on figuring out the problem she was stuck.

"Tell me, I need to know if someone is messing with you," Ruby stated angrily, "god help them when I'm through with them they'd be glad to be alive".

"Ruby it's just my..." she said, looking up at him with lust filled eyes.

"You what" Ruby asked, confused but was engulfed by a kiss as his eyes widened but he quickly started kissing back.

"How long have I wanted to do that" Blake said with a huge blush on her cheeks as her cat ears started to twitch under the bow.

"Blake I thought you liked Sun" Ruby said shocked.

"Ha, yeah right, I've liked you since out first day here" Blake said as she took off her bow and kissed him again, then pulled away "Ruby I need you".

"Wait, uh what do you mean" Ruby said nervously which was out of character for him.

"Ruby I'm in heat" Blake said, getting on her knees quickly trying to pull down his pants and boxers "I need this".

"Wait, um I think we should" Ruby was cut off by the pleasure of having his cock stroked by Blake's tender hand 'lock the door'.

"Just go with it," she said, looking up at his silver eyes as she kissed the tip of his penis.

"Is this your first time" Ruby asked, curious if Sun's story was true.

"Yes, I just read a lot, so I kind of know what I'm doing," she said to a now relieved Ruby.

Blake then started to suck on his penis causing him to let out a moan of pleasure as she took in his eight and a half inches. Ruby reacting on instinct grabbed her by the hair as he started to thrust into her warm wet mouth, enjoying the feeling of his cock going down her throat.

"Blake your mouth is incredible" Ruby said as he quickened his thrusting into it as Blake started to masturbate.

"Blake, I'm almost there" Ruby said, panting out of breath as he thrust his cock down her throat harder.

"I'm cumming" Ruby said with a grunt as he slammed his cock down her throat, releasing his load as Blake's eyes widened trying to swallow it all as Ruby slowly pulled out.

Ruby stood trying to recover from the recent action, but was interrupted when Blake started undressing herself Ruby doing the same as he quickly went and pulled out a square packet from his underwear drawer quickly starting to open it.

"You actually have condoms" Blake asked him with a smirk looking at his pale toned muscular body as she licked her lips.

"Uncle Qrow told me that I have to be prepared for everything, especially when there's a girl you like on your team" Ruby said with a cocky smile as he put it on.

"Let's see if you're prepared for me" Blake said with a smirk as she tried pushing him down on his back, but Ruby reacted quickly throwing her onto Weiss's bed as he came up to her legs as she spread them.

"Seems like I'm taking control," he said as he grabbed her legs, bringing himself closer to her entrance "you ready".

"Ruby just fuck me already" Blake yelled at him as Ruby instantly thrust inside of her causing her to moan in pain as she grabbed onto the sheets of the bed.

"Tell me when your ok to keep going" Ruby said worried about her.

"I'm good, let's continue," she said to him.

Hearing her Ruby started to thrust into her slowly as Blake started to moan in pleasure as her ears twitched. Ruby started to quicken his pace as he tightened his grip on Blake's thighs as the girl looked at him with lust filled eyes. Blake decided to lean up to give the young man a kiss, which Ruby gladly returned. Once they broke from the kiss Blake continued to moan at the pleasure that Ruby was giving her as he got closer to her. Blake taking the chance bit into Ruby's neck, causing him to groan in pleasure as he bit her in a similar fashion continuing to thrust into her.

"Ruby I'm close" Blake screamed.

"Me too Blake" Ruby said as he he thrust into her getting closer to bursting.

At that moment the door opened, revealing a shocked Weiss and a smiling Yang along with the whole of team JNPR as they watched the two fucking on Weiss's bed.

"I'm cumming" Blake and Ruby both yelled at the same time.

"I love you," Ruby said, looking into Blake's amber eyes.

"I love you too" Blake said then kissed him, not bothering to notice the six people at the door.

"So it's about time you two got together" Yang said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Why did you have to do it on my bed" Weiss yelled.

The two quickly turned over in fear as they saw their friends looking at the two still joined together.

"We can explain" they both said quickly.

 **AN: Anyways this will just be a One-shot so ya. Please review and thanks for reading.**

 **P.S. If you would like to see how I think a male Ruby would look like check the link in my profile page.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry but this is not a new chapter this is just to let you all know a couple of things.**

 **Anyways so since a couple of you wanted this to continue I have decided to make this into an actual story which I will be releasing the prologue on Monday along with Chapter 7 of _The Crow's Budding Rose_ which is my other story if you haven;t given it a try yet.**

 **Plus this will link into the story I am thinking about as this will take place in between the prologue and Chapter 1**

 **Weird thing is that this story was made one day just because I was looking at some random RWBY fanart and saw some of a male Ruby and was like 'hey I like it' and then this came to mind and was like 'you know what fuck it let's do this, I hope I get some hate' plus Ladybug/Black Rose is my OTP which to say the complete truth I decided literally after watching the Black trailer all those years ago just because I thought they would look cute together and I was completely right I love it. Still kind of hate how Ruby and Blake didn't get that much screen time together but eh maybe in Volume 4 right... hopefully.**

 **Maybe next time I should do some futa maybe even do a oneshot on Summer and Qrow another pairing that I just loved instantly even before the theory.**

 **Anyways I am sorry to hold you guys here for so long so have a nice day and keep an eye out for _Thorns of a Bloody Black Rose_ ****which I currently have as the name of the story. Not sure if that's a good name but eh.**


End file.
